Ebolavirus is an enveloped, negative-strand RNA virus that causes severe hemorrhagic fever(1). Since its identification in 1976, there have been over 20 reported natural ebolavirus outbreaks, the majority since 2000, and several accidental laboratory exposures with an overall mortality rate approaching 70%(2). Alarmingly, in 2014 the largest known outbreak is occurring in western Africa (3) and has crossed international borders. Currently, no vaccines or therapeutics are FDA approved. Because of ease of transmission, high mortality, and potential for a severe impact on public health, the CDC places ebolavirus in its highest category of potential agents of bioterrorism (4).
There are five known species of ebolavirus, four of which are pathogenic to humans. The vast majority of promising preventative and therapeutic candidates with efficacy against ebolavirus in animal models, such as vaccines, antibodies, and antisense compounds (e.g., (18-22)), are species-specific, resulting in limited breadth and difficulty in combating emerging species. A vital need remains for a preventative and/or therapeutic to protect against future natural, accidental or deliberate ebolavirus outbreaks. The present disclosure provides approaches and embodiments addressing such needs and further provides other related advantages.